


That face, those eyes, all the sinful pleasures deep inside...

by nightfall_in_winter



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Biblical References, CMBYN heart eyes, CMBYN writing challenge, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfall_in_winter/pseuds/nightfall_in_winter
Summary: I wrote this for the CMBYN challenge. Prompts were recent Twitter exchanges between Timmy and Armie (heart eyes, biting jokes and a potential New York reunion). I have incorporated all of them in this fic (italics). Have fun and thank you for ALL feedback! <3





	That face, those eyes, all the sinful pleasures deep inside...

****

 

The blooming flowers emitted a hypnotic, sweet scent that lingered in the hot afternoon. The crystal spring disappeared among the arching stems of the grass that covered the valley - a mere silver whisper in the still air above the idyllic calmness. Long brown shadows, soft and tender as a baby deer’s skin fell on her as she curiously fixed her eyes upon the talking creature above her head.

\- A bite is all that you need! And there will be no more secretssss, no more questions and you will become as powerful and wise as the Creator himself.

\- What about him?

\- You decide…Do you want to share the wisdom?

 

****

 

Adam looks at the outstretched hand holding the golden fruit and sinks his teeth in. An unknown feeling burns his insides and he reaches to grab breathless Eve in his arms. His large hands leave marks on her milky white skin and he grasps her dark curls with a heated passion. He sees, he feels, he wants…He BITES and his head goes lower and lower as his kisses become deeper and more intense. And then he stops, gasping for breath.

 

\- Wait, you are…You are not…I am… You are…Who are you?

A cheeky little flame was dancing behind the emerald eyes.

\- Who do you want me to be? Does it matter? _The drought is over. Thank God._

 

Adam looks bewildered and totally consumed by lust and confusion.

 

\- I thought you were different than me. A beautiful creature created from my rib, a woman, but you look just the same as me…

\- Am I not beautiful?

\- Erm, yes…you are.

\- Don’t you want my kisses, my skin, my body, my soul?

 

Adam swallows with difficulty as his seducer comes closer and bites his shoulder before jumping on him – his beautiful lean arms around his neck, his long legs around his waist. An inferno licks his groin.

 

\- I do but I can’t, I am a _straight white man!_

\- Are you? _The way you look at me, you can’t be straight…_

\- Do you know what to do?

\- Yes. _I am finding my way. Something is guiding me…_

 

Adam stops thinking and gives into temptation, placing the exquisite, magical creature on a bed of fragrant flowers before covering him with every inch of himself. He pushes in, he conquers, he melts into the velvety softness of his lips.

 

\- _Aaaaaaddddaaaaammmm *three heart eyes emojis*_

 

They lie under the Tree of knowledge of good and evil. Adam breathes in his hair.

 

\- You know that we can’t stay here after this. I have a mission – to populate Earth with cruel offspring who will kill each other and destroy everything beautiful on this planet.

\- When you get tired of this, find me. In another life, in another dimension…

\- How will I recognise you?

 

The enchanting eyes winked innocently.

 

\- Oh, you will. Look for The Apple. THE BIG APPLE!

 

*****

 

Armie: Timmy, what on Earth are you wearing? These boots are…just… 

Timmy: Snake skin. Do you like them?

**Author's Note:**

> The title is borrowed from Original Sin by E. John
> 
> ...I can't eat, can't sleep  
> Still I hunger for you when you look at me  
> That face, those eyes  
> All the sinful pleasures deep inside
> 
> Tell me how, you know now, the ways and means of getting in  
> Underneath my skin,  
> Oh you were always my original sin  
> And tell me why, I shudder inside, every time we begin  
> This dangerous game  
> Oh you were always my original sin...
> 
> Additional notes: 
> 
> We all know Armie's new play is called "Straight white men."  
> "The way you look at Timothee, you can't be straight" is also a real fan tweet that I have adapted here to serve the story.
> 
> @holdmygazeoliver on tumblr


End file.
